Hogwarts CrossoverUna nueva aventura
by LisaSanders
Summary: Después de los sucesos ocurridos en harry potter. Goku y otros personajes de caricaturas y animes pasaran a la historia después de recibir unas cartas de bienvenida a Hogwarts. Pasando grandes aventuras, amistades, romances y conflictos. ATENCIÓN TEMPORADA 1.
1. Una nueva aventura

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 1.**

**Una nueva aventura.**

Goku termino de empacar sus cosas en su maleta con una enorme sonrisa sin borrarla de su rostro. Estaba tan emocionado de ir a…HOGWARTS?

¿Qué? Es un adulto, ¿pero cómo?, su gran aventura comenzaría si pensarlo por el momento, lo que no sabría es que le esperaba.

….

Todo comenzó así… El sol se levantaba con el acompañamiento de los bellos cantos de los pájaros por la mañana y con eso empezaba un nuevo día. Pero un hombre en particular de cabello negro con siete puntas y un colorido traje naranja con azul empezaría su tarea de pesca si saber lo que se aproximaba después… nueva aventura sin pensarlo ¿se preguntaría?

Cielos mi estomago esta rugiendo.-Se dijo así mismo con una gran alegría dibujada en su rostro y con las manos abrazando su estomago.- ¡Será mejor que vaya a comer algo!

Cuando de pronto un grito se escucho atreves de las montañas del prado cerca del bosque, posiblemente seria un grito de auxilio.

¡PAPÁ!

¿uh?

¡PAPÁ! Ven rápido.-Se oyó una voz atreves de las montañas del prado en el que estaba.

Goku se pregunto qué seria, cuando de pronto oyó otra vez el grito y reconoce la voz - - ¡GOHAN! Pensó goku que de de la impresión voló por los aires de forma dudosa y miro a la dirección en el que se oía el grito.

- ¡GOHAN! Grito con preocupación mientras volaba a la dirección donde estaba la voz que se escuchaba para ver que ocurría.

- ¡Papá donde estas! Dijo el pequeño gohan pensando donde podría estar y mirando a toda dirección fuera de kamehouse.

Mientras goku volaba por los aires en el bello cielo azul. Él iba pensando que pasaría, ¿un ladrón?, ¿un asesino? o….. ¡UN MONSTRUO! O tal vez….

- AAAAAAH.-Otro grito interrumpió.

- Eh, ¡KRILIN, KAMEHOUSE!

El hombre volaba por los aires cambiando su rumbo de su casa a kamehouse para ver que ocurría en ese momento.

"¡CHICOS ESTA BIEN!" dijo el hombre de cabello obscuro al entrar a kamehouse tan preocupado.

¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa por que tan alarmado? Dijo el niño sosteniendo unas cartas.

Pensé que estaban en peligro y quise saber que pasaba, o si les paso.- algo se dijo goku sintiendo se un poco torpe al equivocarse mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ay goku.- dijo bulma con una sonrisa mientras salía de la cocina.

Papá. Interrumpió gohan dándole las cartas. "la razón por la cual te íbamos a llamar y grite de la emoción…. Es que recibimos esto".

¿Eh y esto qué es? se pregunto goku al recibir las cartas que le dio gohan.

Son unas solicitudes para entrar a una escuela goku.

¡krilin también estas aquí, que gusto! pensé que algo te había pasado.

Ay goku, que no escuchaste el grito de gohan.- Dijo krillin mientras se acercaba a goku junto con bulma

Ehhh...

bulma tomo las cartas de la mano de goku y decidió revisarlas para ver que decían o que contenían.

¿Y qué dice la carta bulma? se pregunto gohan con curiosidad mientras se acercaba junto con el resto.

Dice...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA.

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor (apellido): Son Goku.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

UNIFORME:  
Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre).

LIBROS:  
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 1) Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

¿Y para que quiero una escoba para barre o qué? Se pregunta bulma mientras sitia que se quería reír.

¡Hay no¡

Gohan ¿qué tienes? Pregunto krillin confundido.

¡Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre!

Si gohan ¿pero que tiene? Dijo krillin aun mas confundido.

Solo tenemos 5 días para conseguir esto chicos.- Dijo bulma un poco preocupada.

¿5 días? Se pregunto goku mientras miraba el calendario de la pared que tenía el maestro roshi colgado en su pared.

¿Significa? Dijo krilin sin entender.

Oye…dijo goku mientras apartaba la vista del calendario.

Hay goku, que no te puedes tomar nada enserio.- dijo bulma muy preocupada.

no, no es eso… es solo que...

Bulma miro a goku preguntándose que quería decirle o intentaba decir.

Eh goku que tienes ¿te sietes bien? Se pregunto krillin

Papá…

Es solo que….. ¿Alguien más recibirá una carta de estas? Se dijo a si mismo goku con un tono pensativo mientras sus amigos lo miraban.

Muy buena pregunta goku ¿no lo había pensado? Se pregunta bulma a sí misma.

Wow goku ¿porque tanto interés con eso? Se dijo krilin de forma pensativa también mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo.

No será de que debemos entrenar duro para enfrentarnos a los nuevos retos que nos esperan es esa escuela. Dijo gohan mientras fruncía el ceño por cada palabra que decía.

Eh que no.- Dijo goku mientras salía de su trance de pensamientos.

Entonces papá.

Es solo que quiero saber si habrá algunos cuantos cocineros, porque me muero de hambre.

¡Ay¡ dijeron los tres al oír la semejante tontería de goku mientras caían al suelo.

Jajajaja hay sí.-dijo goku .- Aunque gohan tiene razón no sabemos que nos podríamos encontrar en esa escuela

Ósea de que.-Dijo bulma mientras empezaba a sonreír.

¡Qué vamos a entrenar aun más verdad! Dijo krilin con un gran entusiasmo.

Puedes contar con eso Papá.-Dijo gohan en un tono muy preparado.

Que la aventura comience y que la estufa caliente por el hambre que tengo.

Goku rio junto con sus amigos.

…..

...En alguna otra dimensión…

En una bella tarde de otoño justo en la mansión phantomhive, vivía un joven tranquilo y silencioso con una apariencia seria, tranquila y pacífica cuando se le ofrece, pero en esa tarde su mayordomo cogía la correspondencia de forma perfecta y elegante como suele ser.

- Joven amo... su correspondencia ha llegad.-Dijo un apuesto hombre de cabello oscuro y alto.

Gracias Sebastian.-Dijo el joven ciel al recibir la noticia de su mayordomo mientras soltaba su libro colocándolo es su estante.

Parece una solicitud para algo ¿no lo cree? Dijo su fiel mayordomo con su tono elegante de siempre.

Déjeme verlo.

Sebastian le entrego las cartas a su joven amo para leer su contenido y que ofrecía.

¿Sucede algo? Pregunto sebastian mientras serbia te sobre una fina taza de porcelana.

¡Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre! Dijo cien mirando la carta.

OCEA, ¡TENEMOS!, 5 DIAS AHHHHHHH.- Se oyeron 3 voces escandalizadas por el pasillo.

Ocurre algo haya atrás.- Dijo ciel mientras se paraba de su fino sillón escandalizado por los gritos.

Parece que no es el único que recibió una carta.

¿Uh?

Sebastian sonreía y ahora ciel comprendía todo.

recibirá alguien más cartas**.**... Estoy seguro.- Dijo ciel.


	2. Cartas repartidas

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Cartas repartidas.**

Cuando Sebastian se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla resulta que Finnian, Baldroy y Maylene se resbalaron mientras cayeron al piso y sintiendo los nervios de ver a Sebastian ahí o la apuración de la escuela.

Pero que hacen ahí tirados.- dijo sebastian.- No deberían seguir con su tareas.

Lo sentimos tanto.- dijo finnian mientras se levantaba de la apuración mirando hacia abajo con los ojos cerrados lleno de pena.

No volverá a pasa.- dijo maylene mientras se acomodaba su fino delantal.

Lo lamentamos pero deberíamos apurarnos de inmediato.- dijo baldroy.

Está bien.-dijo sebastian.- Entiendo su drama, ya pueden retirarse para comprar lo necesario y poder estar listos entonces.

¡BIEN!.- gritaron los 3 mientras se retiraban. Cuándo una carta que cayó del montón de cartas que tenían los 3 sirvientes con un nombre muy conocido y de mayor valor para su amo.

- ¿Uh? Pensó sebastian mientras la cogía del suelo.

- Que ocurre sebastian.- dijo ciel.- pasa algo.

- No...hizo una pausa.- no ocurre nada.

- Bien me retiro.

- Si… joven amo. Dijo sebastian mientras veía el nombre en la carta.

…Madame Red…

….

...En alguna otra dimensión…

Bien todos.- dijo benson.- aquí está el correo les repartiré sus cartas y las tomaran cuando los mencione.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo.- dijo benso.- Skips.

- Skips se acerco y tomo su carta.

- Musculoso y fantasmin.

- Si viejo.- dijo musculoso mientras las chocaba con fantasmin y tomaron sus cartas.

- Thomas.

- Gracias benson.- Dijo thomas.

- Papaleta toma tu carta.

Gracias benson.- dijo papaleta tan emocionado como si recibiera algo tan especial.

- Oye benson no recibimos algo.- dijo mordecai.

- Lo siento pero no recibieron nada.- dijo benson sin gran interés.

- Debe ser un error.- dijo rigby.- tuvimos que recibir algo.

- No lo siento y vuelvan al trabajo.- dijo benson mientras se retiraba dejando a mordecai y rigby con dudas.

- Viejo y si no recibimos algo.- dijo mordecai tristemente.- y si no le importamos a na…

- Correo.- interrumpió benson.- al parecer si recibieron algo.

- Y POR QUE DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAMOS NADA.- dijo rigby molesto por la enorme decepción que tuvo.

- Musculoso escondió las cartas verdad.- dijo mordecai.

…Silencio…

- Si.- dijeron los 3 como si nada.

Benson se retiro a verificar a los demás empleados dejando a mordecai y rigby con curiosidad de leer sus cartas.

- ¿Viejo que crees que digan? Se pregunto mordecai mientras rompia el sobre para sacar la carta y leer su contenido. Lo mismo hizo rigby mientras se sorprendía por lo que decía.

- WOOOOOW.

- Amigo ¿qué dice?.- dijo mordecai mientras veía a su mejor amigo.

- Dice…blablá bla bla Querido señor (apellido): Mapache Rigbone y bla bla bla Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio y…. ¡1 DE SEPTIEMBRE!

- Oh por dios viejo a que estamos.- dijo mordecai mientras buscaba la fecha en su celular.

- 27 de agosto.

- ¡QUE! Dijo.- mordecai preocupado.- Solo tenemos 5 días para comprar todo.

- Relájate viejo compraremos todo en un día.- dijo rigby muy confiado.

- …Si… viejo.

- Mordecai... qué te pasa.-dijo rigby.- siquieres compramos todo ahora y pode….

- No.- interrumpió mordecai. No es eso…es solo que. Rigby lo miro. Me pregunto si alguien más recibirá solicitudes como esta.

- Eh no lo sé viejo.- pensó rigby.

- Pero tenesmos que prepararnos.- dijo mordecai mientras veía a su amigo.

- SI..

- OHHHHHHHHHH.- se alegraron los 2.

- Buenos volvamos al trabajo antes de que benson nos despida.- dijo mordecai.

- Jaja si viejo a trabajar.- se rio rigby mientras caminaba junto con su mejor amigo.

En nueva york.

¡MIKEY!

- ¡Ahhhhhhh voy a morir!

- ¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Basta chicos.- dijo Leonardo mientras veía como Raphael perseguía a Mikey.

- No hasta que me pague mi rebanada de pizza.- dijo Raphael mientras sujetaba a Mikey.

- Lo hare con gusto pero no me mates.- dijo mikey mientras le hacía señas a leo para ayudarlo.

- ay chicos.- dijo Leonardo mientras se ponía la mano sobre su cara.

- Llego el correo.- dijo donnie.- y es raro nunca recibimos nada.

- No será una trampa.- dijo Raphael mientras se aparecía de tras de donnie con mikey en sus manos.

- Woaw.- dijo mikey.- dice hogwarts colegio de magia y hechiceríaaaaaa.

- Y para que nos querrían en una escuela de magia.- dijo Leonardo.

- No lo seeeee.- dijo mikey.

- HAY NO…

- Que pasa donnie.- dijo Leonardo.

- Tenemos que aceptar términos y condiciones.- dijo Raphael.

- Comer gratis.- dijo mikey.

- Que no que las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre.- dijo donnie alarmado. Sus hermanos lo miraron. Y ¿Significa? Pregunto leo. ¡QUE SOLO TENEMOS 5 DIAS PARA TENER TODO ESTO!

- ¡5 DIAS! Gritaron los 4 al ver la enorme lista de útiles.

Aquí en ciudad Daten las personas están en sus trabajos laborales y comunes menos 2 chicas.

- ¡USTEDES SON LAS FLOJAS MAS GRADES DE ESTA CIUDAD! Grito garterbelt.- SON LOS ANGELES MAS FLOJAS QUE EH VISTO.

- Tranquilo lo pasa nada.- dijo panty.- además estamos bien y no pasa nada.

- ¡SI LES QUITARAN LAS ARMAS DE QUE DEPENDERIA! Grito garterbelt.- ADEMAS DEBERIAN APRENDER ARTES MARCIALES. O magia. O MAGIA.

- ¿Espera magia? dijo panty.- para que aprendería magia.

- Lean estas cartas.- dijo stockings.- además nos ofrecen una solicitud para entra a una escuela.

¿escuela? Se preguntaron panty y garterbelt


	3. Cartas repartidas Parte 2

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 3.**

**Cartas repartidas. Parte 2**

En un tranquilo pueblo de colorado 3 chicos esperan el autobús.

- ¿Por que tardara tanto el regordete de Cartman? pregunto Stan.

- Sabes que tiene un enorme culo Stan.- dijo Kyle. haciendo que Kenny riera.

- Si lo sé pero no es excusa para que tarde.- pensó Stan.- además nos acita temprano y resulta que el culón falta.

- Tal vez se le atoro el culo por el escusado.- comento Kenny.

Los 3 chicos rieron cuando se escucho la voz de Cartman.

- Jajajaja riéndose.- dijo Cartman.- basta de sarcasmos idiotas recibimos algo.

- ¿Qué es? Pregunto Kyle.

- Típico de un judío.- comento Cartman.- no saben nada al respecto de temas sensibles.

- Mira quién habla culón.

- A mí no me insultes ¡JUDIO HIJO DE PUTA!

- ¡YA! Interrumpió Stan.- que dicen las jodidas cartas.

- Que… o si dice que nos aceptan en una tal hogwarts. dijo Cartman.

- ¿Hogwarts? Pregunto Kenny. ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una escuela de magia. Dijo Kyle.

- ¿de magia? Comento Kenny.

- Amigó debes estar bromeando dijo Stan mientras se acercaba junto a Kenny sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

- De donde sacas eso mi buen amigo Kyle. dijo Cartman con voz inocente haciendo la apariencia de hacer ver a Kyle como un retrasado mental.

- De… ¿un libro?

- ¡LIBROS! Grito Cartman.

- ¡Al menos se LEER!

- Leer es para maricas.

- Ya chicos dejen de ser unos inmaduros ya llego el jodido autobús.- comento Stan con ganas de ya no escuchar las bobas peleas de cartman y kyle.

- Por fin.- comento Kenny.

Al subir al autobús Cartman no podía dejar de pensar como seria (si le presumo a mi querido amigo Craig de esto)

- Yuju Craig. Y el otro voltio.

Que quieres.- advirtió Craig fulminándole la mirada.- más vale que sea algo interesante lo que me quieras comentar. Cartman solo frunció un poco el ceño.

- Mira lo que tengo.- cartman le muestra las cartas.

- ¿y?

- Y, ¡SON UNAS JODIDAS SOLISITUDES DE UNA ESCUELA DE … DE ALGO!

- ¿y?

- AAAAA ¡CARAJO CONTIGO CRAIG, JODETE TÚ PUTA!

Craig solo le mostro el dedo.

- AAA jodete craig, jodete tweek, jodete token y jodete clyde.

- Y yo que hice.- interrumpió Clyde.

Cartman se retiro y se sentó junto con sus amigos… y kyle.

- Y bien. dijo Stan.- pudiste joder a Craig.

- No. Dijo cartman.- el me jodio.

- Ja pensó Kenny.

- ¿Y bien? Pregunto Kyle.- cuando empiezan las clases.

- El… 1 de septiembre dijo Cartman sin interés.

- SEPTIENBRE grito Kyle.

- ¡Mierda solo faltan 5 días! Comento Stan.

- Bueno otro día en la escuela normal. Dijo Kenny.

- Muggle. Dijo Kyle.- un día en la escuela muggle.

- Si en la jodida escuela moglee. Dijo Cartman.

- Muggle.- corrigió Stan.- se dice muggle gordo.

- Aaaaa me vale un carajo stan.- dijo Cartman mientras se baja del autobús con sus amigos y Kyle.

- ¡CARAJO CARTMAN!

…En otra dimensión…

- Otro encargo echo ¿no? Soul.

- Si Maka, otro encargo echo.

- Oye. comento Maka.- tú también recibiste este sobre.

- Si. dijo Soul mientras sacaba el sobre de su bolsillo.

- Para que nos querrán en una escuela de magia.

- No sé. Dijo Soul.- pero sé que no seremos los únicos.

- Si tienes razón y hay que…

- ¡PRIMERO DE SEPTIEMBRE! Interrumpió Soul. Y Maka solo lo miro.

- ¿eh?

- Comienzan en septiembre. Comento Soul.- tenemos que prepararnos.

- Si. Dijo 5 días para prepararnos.

- ¿Lista? pregunto Soul mientras se transformaba.

- ¡lista! Dijo maka mientras lo tomaba y se dirigían a casa.

- Mañana hay que comprar todo ¿no?

- Si Soul mañana.

- ¿deberás por que al final cambias de idea?

- Si grito Maka MAÑANA.

- Pero a dormir no.- dijo Soul.- ya estoy cansado.

- Si yo también.

…En el mar…

**Narrador: a el mar tan asombroso tan cómodo y tan… mojado. Nuestra historia comienza aquí junto con Bob esponja y su amigo a… patricio.**

- Hey llego correo.- comento Patricio.- ¿qué recibiste?

- Déjame ver. Dijo Bob mientras sacaba el correo de su buzón.- ¿oye que es eso?

- Mmmn tal vez. Comento Patricio.- sea una carta que te ofrece unas vacaciones que unos extraterrestres te ofrecen, para que después te secuestre y te saquen los órganos para venderlos en una tienda de regalos y usar tu cuerpo como adorno de navidad. Bob solo lo miro.

- Hahahahahahahahaha no lo creo patricio dijo Bob.- abriré el sobre.

- ¡CUIDADOOOO!

- Mira.

- Que.

- Unas solicitudes para ir a una escuela de magia. Dijo Bob.- y podremos volar en escobas.

- Si escobas.

- Pero patricio eso tiene sentido. Dijo bob mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza.

- Por favor bob esponja. Comento Patricio.- fuego bajo el agu...a y… mar ba…jo mmmma….r.

- Mmmn tienes razón Patricio.

- Cuando no.

Bob esponja pensó en varios momentos.

- Como sea patricio. Dijo Bob mientras veía la fecha de inscripción.- la escuela comienza en septiembre.

- Como sea mañana compraremos todo si Bob.

- Si patricio.

- Si.

- Si.

- Si.

- Pero mañana. Comento Patricio.- ya es tarde.

- Ha si pat mañana.

- Buenas noches. Dijo Patricio mientras se acomodaba debajo de su gran roca hogar.

- Hasta mañana pat. Dijo Bob mientras se dirigía en si bella piña hogar dulce hogar.


	4. ¿Quién lo diría?

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 4.**

**¿Quién lo diría?**

Han pasado los 5 días ya muchas personas empezaron a escribir sus cartas de confirmación para ir a hogwarts y comenzar sus estudios por allá.

Pov. Goku's.

Estaba en el tren para comenzar mi nueva aventura, veía a las personas pasar enfrente de mí y sin conocerlas pero yo seré su amigo y les demostrare que soy capaz de esforzarme pero horita soy un novato.

- ¡GOKU! Grito Milk.- deja de quedarte parado como una estatua y ayúdame con gohan.

- Eh si ya voy. Dijo mientras se dirigía con ellos.

- Gohan quiero que te cuides y aprendas muchas cosas. Dijo Milk mientras lo arreglaba y lo mimaba.

- Hay si mama dijo gohan un poco apenado.

- Goku lo cuidas mucho. Dijo milk algo triste y preocupada de dejar a su hijo solo mientras se retiraba.

- Si milk no te preocupes. Dijo Goku mientras se despedía de lejos.

…Adiós…

…A los dos…

- No puedo creer que me voy a una escuela de magia y no conozca a nadie. Comento Krillin.- además no será peligroso.

- Vaya kakaroto tu también recibiste la carta.

- Uh... si dijo goku.- no pensé que te interesaría algo como esto vegeta.

- Si dijo vegeta.- puede que conozcamos a un nuevo adversario ¿no?

- Ja ese es el vegeta que conozco. Vegeta solo voltio a otro lado.

- Miren a esos chicos. Interrumpió bulma mientras señalaba con el dedo a esos chicos.

Todos voltearon preguntándose quienes eran.

- A CARAJO.

- ¡DIOS CARTMAN! Grito Stan.- ¡CUAL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA CON KYLE!

- ¡EL MUY PENDEJO PERDIO MI MALETA!

- ¡YO NO PERDI TU MALETA CULON!

- ¡YA! Grito Kenny.- las personas se nos quedan viendo.

Los cuatro chicos se les quedaron mirando a goku y sus amigos.

- ¡Y QUE CARAJO MIRAN! Grito Cartman.- que no han visto a unos niños pelearse.

- Si pero… Goku hizo una pausa.- pero no gritándose esas cosas.

- Disculpen al idiota de Cartman. Dijo Kyle.- no es su culpa ser un pendejo.

- Yo pendejo mira quién habla ¡ZORRA!

- Basta. Dijo la hermosa voz elegante de Sebastian.

Todos voltearon.

- Disculpen mi comportamiento. Estrecho la mano.- Soy Sebastian michaelis.

- Ja soy Goku. Y ellos son mis amigos krillin, mi hijo gohan, mi mejor amiga bulma y vegeta. Dijo mientras los señalaba. Y ellos son…

Sebastian, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny se le quedaban viendo.

- Eh bueno. Stan se aclaro un poco la garganta.- soy Stan Marsh y ellos, son mis amigos Kenny Mccormick, Eric Cartman y Kyle Broflovski.

- Es un gran placer.

- Sebastian. Dijo Ciel.- ya es tarde debemos retirarnos.

- Si joven amo. Dijo mientras se retiraba.

Y bulma miro el reloj para ver la hora.

- ¡10: 58! Grito Bulma.- debemos cruzar la plataforma 9 ¾.

- ¿9 ¾? Pregunto vegeta.- bulma eso no existe.

- Parece que sí. Dijo krillin mientras veía a sebastian y ciel cruzando la pared como si nada o si no estuviera.

Todos se sorprendieron.

- AHHH. Todos gritaron pensando que iba a chocar.

- Vieron eso. Dijo Stan.

- Si pero co…co… como. Se sorprendió krillin.

- ¡QUE CARAJOS! Grito Cartman.

- ¡SUPER! Se emociono Goku.- ¿¡PODEMOS HACER ESO!?

- Eh chicos. interrumpió bulma.- ya es tarde.

- AH SON LAS 10:59. Dijo Kenny al mirar su reloj.

- No lo lograremos. Dijo gohan.

- ¡NO! nos rendiremos tan fácilmente dijo Kyle.- ¿y si cruzamos?

- Imposible niño. Dijo vegeta.- ya son las 11:00.

Todos se entristecieron ante el comentario de vegeta.

- O… Mi maleta.

- ¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU MALETA NIÑO! Grito bulma-. Además… ya es tarde.

- ALTO. Interrumpió goku.- todavía puedo usar la tele transportación.

- ¿la tele…que? Pregunto Kenny.

- La tele transportación. Dijo gohan.- es una técnica que posee mi _papá _para transportarse de un lugar a otro.

- Blah blah viejo. Sal moneo Cartman.- ¡WEY TENEMOS PRISA!

- Eh si pero, tengo que tener la señal del tren. Dijo Goku mientras se coloco sus 2 dedos en la frente.

- Creo que es expreso señor. Dijo Stan.

- Oh si eso… un expreso.

5 segundos después.

- Oh ya la encontré.

- ¿¡QUEEEEEE?! Se sorprendieron los cuatro niños.

- ¡Wow! se sorprendió Krilln.- tan rápido goku!

- si. sonrió.- fue muy fácil.

- Eh pero goku. Interrumpió Bulma.- pero no conocemos ese expreso.

- Es cierto. Dijo Kyle.- puede que haya este recibiendo la... ¿señal? de otro expreso.

- El del gorro verde tiene razón goku. Dijo Krillin.- y si es otro expreso.

- Más vele intentar. Dijo Goku mientras agarraba la mano de gohan.

- Goku tiene razón. Dijo Bulma.- hay que sujetarnos todos de él.

- Ewww agarrar al pelos parados. Dijo Cartman.

- Créeme gordo. Dijo vegeta sujetando la mano de cartman.- yo también sentiría asco de sujetar a kakaroto.

- Bien ya se sujetaron.

- SI. Mencionaron todos.

- Próxima parada al expreso hogwarts. Dijo Kenny y todos lo miraron.- lo siento, siempre quise decir eso.

**Narrado: Goku y sus amigos parecen haber conocido a cuatro chicos y un sujeto misterioso, pero perdieron el expreso. Podrán goku y los demás llegar a él…**

- ¡CARAJO! , ¡¿DE DONDE VIENE ESA VOZ!? grito Cartman.

- Es un narrador gordo. Dijo Vegeta mientras se tele transportaban con goku.

…En el expreso…

Todos llegaron pero encimados entre si y los niños un poco mareados.

- Primera vez. Dijo Goku queriendo reir.

- Ewww ca… cállate. Mier.

- Oye. Interrumpió mordecai. Saliendo de una puerta. ¿quiénes son ustedes?

- AAAAAAH un pájaro parlante. Dijo gohan.

- AHHHHHH un niño. Fingió Mordecai.- verdad que no se siente bonito.

- ¿Hey y quien eres? Pregunto Stan.


	5. Reencuentros inesperados

**Disclaimer: todo personaje que aparezca en esta historia, no nos pertenecen, ellos pertenecen a sus fines autores (usos sin fines de lucro).**

**Capitulo 5.**

**Reencuentros inesperados.**

- Soy mordecai. Dijo el pájaro azul.- vengo a esta escuela con mi mejor amigo rigby y mis compañeros de trabajo.

- Wow es un gusto mordecai. Dijo Bulma mientras le da la mano al pájaro frente a ella.- soy Bulma. Mordecai sonrió.

Y ¿de dónde salieron? Pregunto Mordecai.- no los vi entrar.

- Con la tele transportación de goku. Anuncio Stan.

- Wow. Mordecai rio.- Me caen bien. Hizo una pausa.- a mis amigos les agradaran de hecho yo iba a…

- ¡MORDECAI! Interrumpió Rigby.- ¡NO SABES A QUIEN VI EN EL TREN!

- Uh?

- Un mapache. Se fascino Cartman. (ya que él fue un superhéroe llamado así)

- ¿Qué pasa amiguito? Dijo goku mientras se hincaba para verlo.

- Kakaroto tú le entiendes. Dijo vegeta como si no le importaba. Goku afirmo con la cabeza.

- Mapache dime que pa…

- Nuestros viejos amigos. Interrumpieron dos voces muy conocidas.

- ¿pero qué carajo? Dijo Kyle.

- Que mierda. Dijo Cartman.

- ¿Qué pasa? Pregunto krillin. ¿mordecai quienes son ellos?

- OH NO. Dijeron Mordecai u Rigby. Son ellos.

Los demás solo miraron a los otros.

**Narrador: que ocurrirá, quienes son los amigos de mordecai y rigby. Eso lo descubriremos… ahora.**

- ¡QUE MIERDA CON EL NARRADOR DE TU SERIE VIEJO! Grito Cartman.

- Es anime insecto gordo. Dijo vegeta.- además en tu serie no tienen un narrador.

- No

- Un viejo recuerdo de su pasado llega a su mente. Dijo una voz grave.

- Girando tan rápido que no lo reconoces. Dijo la voz aguda.

- Con noticias que los derrotaran. Dijo una voz grave.

- Los originales ya llegaron. Dijo la voz aguda.

- Ya verán esos bobos y perdedores. Dijo una voz grave

- Los originales. Dijo la voz aguda.

- Ya llegaron. Dijeron los dos.

- ¡JEREMY! Dijo Mordecai.

- Y ¡¿CHIP?! Dijo Rigby.

- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY CHIP SOY CHAD! Grito Chad.- ¡ERES BASTANTE CORRIENTE VIEJO!

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? Interrumpió Stan.

- Wow. Se sorprendió Krillin.- otros animales parlantes.

- Eh conocido animales parlantes. Dijo Bulma.- pero esto ya es un glitche ¿no?

- Que otra cosa podrían hacer aquí además de estropear el ambiente. Dijo Jeremy mientras les fulminaba la mirada a mordecai y rigby.

- ¡Deja de decir cosas que no entendemos! Advirtió Mordecai.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Porque no se lo preguntas al Sr. Gena. Dijo Jeremy cuando su teléfono sonó.- si ¿Quién habla?

- ¡ES GENE AVESTRUZ IGNORANTE! Grito la voz del Sr. Gene del teléfono.

- Eh… estamos aquí por órdenes del Sr. Gene. Dijo Jeremy.- le intriga mucho la magia de estas varitas y al jefe le gustaría estudiarla.

- ¡DILE A ESE TAL KELER QUE PUEDE...! grito Rigby cuando el celular volvió a sonar.

- Creo que te hablan. Dijo Jeremy mientras arrojaba su celular a Rigby.

- ¿Eh hola? Pregunto Rigby.- AUN SIGO AQUÍ. Grito la voz del celular.

- Bueno porque ese tonto les da órdenes. Dijo Mordecai tomando el celular de las manos de Rigby y lo arrojaba. ¡además llegamos primero!

- Eso no fue lo que escuche. Dijo Chad atrapando el teléfono de su mejor amigo.- el director nos acaba de decir en persona que nosotros fuimos quienes recibieron la carta antes que todos.

- ¡QUEEEE! Gritaron todos.

- Que hijos de puta. Dijo Cartman.

- ¿Qué pero cómo? Pregunto Mordecai.

- Fue un regalo de nuestro nuevo jefe el Sr. Gane. Dijo Chad cuando el celular de Jeremy sono.- ES GENE grito la voz del celular.

- Como odio a esos tipos. Dijo Cartman.

- ¿pero? Los acabas de conocer gordo. Dijo Kenny.

- Si pero son unos pendejos. Dijo Cartman.

- Si ellos no me dan buena espina. Dijo Krillin.- además se fueran de nuestro mundo serian poderosos.

- Rigbone. Interrumpió su hermano menor Don.- quiénes son tus amigos.

- Ellos no sé. Dijo Rigby.- pero estos dos fenómenos no son mis amigos.

- Hola soy don es un gusto. Dijo don mientras saludaba a goku.

- Je soy Goku.

- Goku dame cariño. Dijo mientras lo abraza.

- Que ¿carajo? Pregunto Kyle.

- Y tú eres.

- Soy Kyle Broflovski.

- Kyle dame cariño.

- Que puto es tu Hermano viejo. Dijo Cartman a Rigby que solo miraba a su hermano dando cariño a todos.

- Será mejor que se vayan. advirtió Mordecai fulminándole la mirada a los dos chicos.

- ¿Irnos? Dijo Chad.- y quien nos va a obligar.

- Bueno lo hacemos por las buenas o malas. Dijo Rigby. ¿que deciden?

- Pues. Pensó Jeremy.- la mala.

- Rigbone no me presentas a tus dos amigos. Dijo Don mientras seguía abrazando a todos.

- Pero Don. Dijo Rigby.- Chock y Jeremy no son mis amigos.

- Chock … ¡CHOCK! Grito Chad.- ¡PARA TU INFORMACION ES CHAD VIEJO CHAD!

- Chad dame cariño. Don se acerca y lo abraza.- Al menos no me dijo chock. Pensó Chad.

- Jeremy dame cariño. Don se acerca y lo abraza. Al parecer Jeremy no dijo nada.

Lo que casi nadie sabía es que el expreso de hogwarts estaba llegando a una barrera que transformaba a los anímeles en humanos pero con rasgos de su especie.

- ¿Qué es esta cosa que nos atraviesa? Dijo vegeta sintiendo una capa mágica.

- No lo sé pero siento que algo cambio. Dijo Kenny mientras caminaba junto a vegeta.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAA! grito Mordecai. ¡QUE ME PASO!

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MIRATE! Grito Rigby. ¡AHHHHHHHHH MIRAME!

- Wow son… son… tartamudeo Goku. ¡SON HUMANOS!

- ¡HUMANOS!

**NOTA: en la primera temporada casi todos dicen mal el nombre de Chad XD.**

**referencia a pokemon (por cassidy y buch)**


End file.
